1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector including an illumination device having a light source that outputs light from a light emitting part, a first lens array having plural first small lenses, a second lens array having plural second small lenses corresponding to the plural first small lenses, and a superimposing lens that superimposes lights from the second lens array, a light modulation device that modulates light from the illumination device in response to image information, and a projection optical system that projects the light from the light modulation device on a projection target has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2007-219442)).
According to the projector in related art, since the first lens array having the plural first small lenses, the second lens array having the plural second small lenses corresponding to the plural first small lenses, and the superimposing lens that superimposes lights from the second lens array are provided, after the in-plane light intensity distribution of the light from the light source is uniformized, the light may be allowed to enter the light modulation device. As a result, a projection image with little brightness irregularities can be projected.
In the technical field of the projector, a projector that can project a projection image with less brightness irregularities is constantly required.